1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filling machine for delivering a predetermined amount of product such as food product to empty containers while the containers are moving through the machine. The machine has a plurality of cavities which receive the food product. The volume of each of the cavities determines the predetermined portion of product which is to be delivered to each empty container as the container travels through the machine. The volume of each cavity can be adjusted in order to set the quantity of the predetermined portion of product to be delivered to each container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines which are adapted to transfer a predetermined portion of the product to containers are often referred to as volumetric fillers.
Prior art machines are often constructed as rotary style machines having a large cylindrical-shaped hopper or round tub which has cavities arranged in a circular array on the bottom portion of the hopper. The cavities are typically cylindrical in shape and means are provided for closing off the bottom face of each cavity in order the cavity may be filled with the predetermined portion of product. The cavities are commonly referred to as "product cups". Most volumetric fillers have product cups formed by two telescoping cylinders which enable the volume of the cup to be adjusted, thereby determining the quantity of product which can be held within the cup. The product to be filled is introduced into a rotating hopper where it is carried by the hopper bottom in a horizontal circular path. Fixed wiper devices along the circular path direct the product into the product cup cavities. The wipers also direct food product away from the cavities, thereby wiping excess product from the top portion of each of the cavities. The food product within the product cup is then transferred into an empty container which is travelling below the product cup. The contents of the product cup is retained during filling by either a horizontal sliding gate or a fixed plate disposed along the path of the cups. The fixed plate contains an open section to enable the contents of the cup to be delivered to the container.